The Twist of a Lifetime
by Random Username Here
Summary: Camellia Harrington is supposed to be safe. Right? Not when the first Quarter Quell takes a twist she was never suspecting. Rated T for NON-GRAPHIC violence and mild language.
1. Reaping

"Ladies and gentleman!" President Greene announced to the expectant crowd in the Capitol.

"This Hunger Games is a very special one." The audience cheers. The president is a short man, with a pinstripe suit.

"When the games were established, it was decreed that every 25 years, the games would change dramatically. These games are known as Quarter Quells!"

"And here today, we pick an extra challenge this year's tributes will have to face. To commemorate 25 years since the crushing of the rebellion!" The crowd cheers yet again. The president drew a piece of paper out of a small, black box.

"This year, for the very first quarter quell…" He pauses for tension "… to remind the districts that we are all family, and that families must make sacrifices, the tributes will be reaped from the pool of family members between the ages of 12 and 18… of existing victors!" The crowd goes wild.

Oh crap.

Camellia Harrington sat on her knees directly in front of the television.

"Oh my god. Cam…" her mother tries to console her "I won't let them take her." She gritted through her sobs.

"There's no volunteering for this one Mom." Jerod said flatly. Their mother sniveled.

"I-I know." Camellia was still in shock. How? She was supposed to be safe. They told her she was going to be safe!

"H-how? How is that possible? Can they do that?!" she babbled "Jerod won two years ago! How can they-"

"They can." Jerod says solemnly. He is a tall, slender boy with shaggy, brown hair, and hazel eyes. "It's a Quarter Quell, they are supposed to change things like that"

Jerod used to be exuberant. He used to be kind and funny. The games changed him. He's been cold and morbid since he came out of the arena. It makes Cam wonder if she could win, if it'd be worth it?

**Cam's POV**

The reaping is today. It's not like it will be a big surprise or anything. There is only one girl and one boy who fits President Greene's standards.

The boy is Isaac Peterka. He is a son of a fisherman, just like all the other boys in District 4. He is strong, but kind and gentile. Too kind and gentile.

I gather my dress and my token, a locket with Mom, Dad and Jerod's pictures. We don't like to talk about Dad much. It's too painful. He was killed by the Capitol for attempting to start another rebellion against the Capitol. I keep him in my locket to remember his strength.

It's a rainy day, and a tent has been set up over the square. The reaper, a frilly blonde lady with globs of makeup on, starts to speak in a traditional Capitol accent.

"As we all know, this year marks a very special anniversary in Panem history. 25 years ago, the Capitol smothered the rebellion of the districts! We hold an annual Hunger Games to remind the districts of their sins."

Blah blah blah. Same speech every year. Just get on with it!

"In this Quarter Quell, the tributes will be chosen from the pool of eligible tributes from victors' families!" She says all of this with fake exuberance "Well, let's not delay any further! As always, ladies first!" She looks into the bowl with only one piece of paper in it. She picks it up and unfolds it.

"Camellia Harrington!" My mother and Jerod stand in the back, my older brother trying to console my mother. I smile inside. I know he'll take care of her once I die. The reaper clears her throat. "Camellia Harrington!" Oh, right. I climb onto the stage. Isaac follows me.

"No need to say my name, I know it's me."

She picks it up anyway.

"Isaac Peterka!"

I can see his family in the crowd crying. We are whisked away into the capitol building. I get one last look at my family before the door shut.

I am so dead.

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. And it's been really fun! Give me feedback and _**Constructive**_criticism.


	2. Goodbye

It all happened so fast. I was rushed into a seating room, they let my family in to say goodbye. There were "goodbye"s and "I love you"s. And then the Peacekeepers brought me to the train. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Crystal chandeliers hung from golden poles running on the train ceiling. Leather benches and food. Oh! So much food! It made me angry. The Capitol has these luxuries to just throw around while the districts starve! I wanted to punch President Greene in the face.

Later that day me, Isaac, and our mentor Alexander had dinner at the mahogany table in the dining car. Alex is a big man, about 25, with long, blond hair and blue eyes. I _never _use this word, but there was no other way to describe him, Alex is hot. He is very serious and cold. Are all victors like that?

"When that gun goes off, nobody is your friend, a person is either an enemy or an ally. Remember only one of you will be making it out of that arena." He says.

"Well how do we know who to ally with?" Isaac asks. It's a question that's been on my mind as well. Without allies we'd be killed so fast we wouldn't even know it happened.

"Make sure to pick strong fighters, but most importantly, ally with people you can trust to not kill you in your sleep." He says "Of course if your team makes it to the end you'll have to start killing each other but…"

I knew what he meant. The thought sickened me. To stab your own ally in the back?

As if he read my mind Alex said "Moral compasses need to be thrown out the window in these games. If you want to survive you need to be ruthless."

Gulp. It would be hard for me to be merciless, but I don't know if Isaac could do it. He's such a gentle human being. Isaac is older than me by a year and he has short, caramel colored hair with deep brown eyes. Him and his father work 6 days a week to feed their family. He was always there for his siblings even when his oldest sister rode this very train to the 20th Hunger Games.

"You guys need to get your rest" he said as we were finishing up dessert (A key lime pie with vanilla ice cream) "God knows you need to savor these last few nights in a real bed." That didn't make me feel any better.

I stayed up a little after Isaac went to his compartment talking to Alex.

"What should be our initial strategy?" I asked "You know, when the gun goes off."

"There are a number of different strategies." He said "I'd suggest grabbing what you can at the Cornucopia and getting the hell out of there."

"But if it's a bloodbath, shouldn't I avoid it?" I ask.

"Yes, however it's equally as dangerous to be weaponless. You'd get killed. Fast." He said "The only way to get weapons otherwise is to get a lot of sponsors." This thought chilled me. The fact that I am going to rush into a battle like that makes me want to throw up.

"You need to get to bed, Cam." He said "We have a long week ahead of us."


End file.
